1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to plug devices, and particularly to a plug device for two connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a first connector is manually inserted into or extracted from a second connector. However, if an insertion force and an extraction force are uneven, damage may be caused to the two connectors when in assembly or disassembly. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.